


dream boy

by nightdrip



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash, implied soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdrip/pseuds/nightdrip
Summary: There’s a man Seungwoo often dreams about.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Challenge #5 - Lullabies and Dreams





	dream boy

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HELLO HELLO this was more challenging than i originally thought and i'm not sure this came out well aackk writing in 1000 words or less is hard 
> 
> but i still hope you all enjoy!

There’s a man Seungwoo often dreams about. He doesn’t know him, nor does he think he’s ever seen him before, so Seungwoo has no idea why he appears in his dreams so often. 

The first time, Seungwoo had figured it was just a matter of coincidence. People dream of people they’ve never met, right? Or perhaps someone they’ve seen in passing, but simply couldn’t remember. 

The first time he dreamt of this person, Seungwoo’s subconscious had brought him back to Busan, at the beach his family frequented when he was little. Seungwoo had dreamt of deep conversations and hushed giggles battling against the sound of ocean waves. He had been 21, then. 

The dream had been so vivid, so realistic that it seemed as if Seungwoo had actually been there. He doesn’t remember what they talked about anymore, but he can recall the feeling, still. The cool breeze against his skin, the smell of saltwater, and the quiet voice of the boy who had been there with him.

Every dream the boy has appeared in had been like that, so life-like that it leaves Seungwoo breathless when he wakes up, heart pounding against his chest as he tries to hold on to every detail, every feeling. 

Now he’s 25, and Seungwoo has gotten used to seeing the man in his dreams, who seems to age along with him yet at the same time will always look younger. He’s even kept a small journal about him, despite his friends’ teasing. Seungwoo wants to record the dreams as much as he can, attempting to make sense of why this is happening. 

(He decided a few years ago that he would call this boy, ‘Dream Boy’ but Seungyoun and Seungsik had only barked out laughter at the nickname. 

“Oh, yes,” Seungyoun had wheezed, “Let us know more about your Dream Boy, hyung. Do you think he’d be a good kisser?” To which prompted Seungsik to laugh harder. 

Seungwoo remembers throwing his shoe at him, which had been completely justified during that time.)

In his most recent dream, Seungwoo had been in his old college dorm. Except instead of Seungsik, who had been his roommate back then, it was Dream Boy sitting on the opposite bed. 

Dream Seungwoo knew something was wrong, but he didn’t question it. Instead he greeted Dream Boy, smiling widely when he acknowledged him back. 

This dream had been a little shifty, and to put simply: strange. One moment, Seungwoo had been on his bed reading something he can no longer remember, then the next he was face-to-face with Dream Boy, his arm thrown over his smaller body. 

Seungwoo can never remember the exact features of Dream Boy’s face, but every time he sees it up close in his dreams, he feels like he’s looking at an angel. 

His dream had ended right when Dream Boy was leaning in, their lips just close enough to brush against each other. Seungwoo had woken up with his heart thumping wildly, his lips still tingling. 

Seungwoo has done his research about this _phenomenon_ going on with him, only to end up with websites telling him that he wants some romance in his life, perhaps even a deep commitment. It’s ridiculous, because Seungwoo hasn’t thought about romance for a long time. He doesn’t have the luxury to share his already busy time with another person. 

This is what he thinks, but the way his heart squeezes when he thinks about his dreams - about _Dream Boy_ \- says otherwise. 

But it doesn’t make sense, because Seungwoo doesn’t know who this person is, has never even met him, so he convinces himself that it’s only his brain playing tricks on him. Making him feel like he’s in love with someone he’s only met in his dreams. 

Seungwoo is a good twenty minutes early to his coffee date with Seungyoun and Seungsik, but he doesn’t really mind. The cafe is comfortably cool and quiet, and honestly, Seungwoo appreciates the few minutes he has to himself in a place like this. 

He hasn’t ordered yet, and despite knowing their usual orders, Seungwoo still asks his friends what they want to drink or eat with a quick text so they all don’t have to wait for their orders when they arrive. 

Once they both reply, Seungwoo heads to the counter, pleased to see there’s no line, but the barista is still making the previous customer’s drink. He waits until he finishes and serves them, double checking his friends’ orders on his phone. 

“Welcome to Red Moon Cafe, how can I help y-” 

Seungwoo looks up, and promptly freezes when he gets a proper look at the man behind the counter. 

_It’s him. It’s him, it’s him, it’s him, it’s him-_

The barista clears his throat, eyes darting to look at somewhere else. “Your order, sir?” He asks stiffly. 

But Seungwoo is still staring at him, trying to figure out if he’s just seeing things. 

“Have we met before?” Seungwoo tries, speaking the words slowly. It sounds awfully like the beginning of a bad pick-up line, but he doesn’t know what else to say. 

“I’m not sure,” the barista - _Wooseok,_ as his name tag reads - stammers, cheeks growing pink, and Seungwoo feels his chest tighten in a familiar way. 

He opens his mouth to speak, to tell him he’s spent years trying to figure out if he’s real, observing faces to see whether he’s been in the same crowd as him. But instead he chooses not to, ultimately deciding that might be too much to take. 

Instead he tells him their order, offering him a kind smile and waiting patiently by the counter as Wooseok makes their drinks, if just to look at him longer. 

Their fingers brush when Wooseok hands him a tray of their drinks, and it’s only when Seungwoo sits down again that he spots a ripped piece of napkin with a phone number on it, lips spreading into a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave kudos and/or a comment if you can!
> 
> twt: @atsuwdz


End file.
